


Snow Day

by the_technicolor_whiscash



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Christmas tree shopping, Confessions of love, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting snowed in, M/M, bed sharing, good omens secret santa gift for tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:10:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21890989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_technicolor_whiscash/pseuds/the_technicolor_whiscash
Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley find themselves snowed in after buying a Christmas tree, and have to stop at a bed and breakfast. But there's only one room left, and only one bed.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 137





	Snow Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is my secret santa gift for @bell-of-indecision on tumblr! Happy holidays, and I hope you enjoy!

Aziraphale stepped out of the car, taking a deep breath. The evening air was cool, and large flakes of snow fell from the sky and bathed the world in a glittering light. It was nearly Christmas, and they almost never had a snowfall this early.

“Oh, isn’t this wonderful?” Aziraphale said. “Snow right as we’re going to get a tree. It’s very Christmassy.” 

“I think snow was one of our ideas.” Flakes of snow were landing on Crowley’s sunglasses and melting instantaneously. “It encourages bad driving.”

“You must admit it’s pretty, though.” 

Crowley stared at the sky. “Eh, I’ll give you that one. Makes the world look like a Hallmark card.”

“Was Hallmark one of ours or one of yours?”

“I think the humans came up with that one. Nothing more human than a string of vaguely religious Christmas flicks with nearly identical plots. Where’s the variety? I want to see a Hallmark movie with a Christmas dragon. That would be something.” 

Aziraphale gazed at Crowley, a smile crossing his face. The snow in Crowley’s hair, combined with the faint glow of the sky made the demon look angelic. Though he would never tell Crowley that. Heaven didn’t deserve Crowley. 

They were buying a tree for the shop, since Aziraphale had decided it needed a bit of Christmas cheer. There wasn’t exactly room for the inclusion of a tree in the shop, but several stacks of books would suddenly find themselves somewhere more convenient. The farm they were visiting had two sections, one where you could pick a pre-cut tree, and one where you could cut your own. A small barn sat in-between the two, which housed the cash registers and a free hot chocolate dispenser. 

Aziraphale gravitated towards the hot chocolate. A feat of human invention, hot chocolate. He grabbed one for himself and one for Crowley, who looked as though he was beginning to regret coming out in the cold. 

“Thanks.” Crowley muttered through his scarf, which he had wrapped around most of his head. “Remind me again why I agreed to help you do this?”

“Because you’re nice.”

“I’m not-”

“You are, and I’m not hearing a word otherwise.”

Crowley simply grumbled in response.

“Come now, let’s go look at some trees.” 

They meandered through the pre-cut trees for a while, but nothing really struck Aziraphale’s fancy. The snow was beginning to really pile up now, and as they walked, their shoes left perfect little prints in the snow. 

That was when Aziraphale realized that Crowley was shivering quite badly. 

“Are you alright, my dear?” Aziraphale asked, concern growing in his voice. 

“Don’t like the cold.” Said Crowley. “I’m not entirely cold blooded, but I’m pretty close.” 

Aziraphale did seem to remember that Crowley spent most of his winter indoors. “You can go back to the car, if it’s too much for you.”

“It’s fine.” 

It was not fine. “Well, do you at least want my gloves?”

“No. I told you, gloves aren’t stylish. Except when driving.”

“You must make an exception for extreme circumstances.”

“No. No gloves.” 

It took everything in Aziraphale’s power not to roll his eyes. “Fine, then.” 

For a few minutes, Aziraphale tried to ignore Crowley’s shivering, which had only gotten worse. Fed up, Aziraphale hooked his arm around Crowley’s, using his angelic abilities to warm him up. Crowley glanced down at their interlocked arms, raising an eyebrow. 

“What’s this?” 

“To keep you warm. Unless you don’t want me to.”

“I don’t mind. Was just a bit of a surprise is all.”

“I’ll make sure to ask next time. Unless, of course, you finally decide to get a pair of gloves. Then I might not have to.”

Now intertwined, Aziraphale led Crowley over towards the area where you could cut your own tree. Well, technically the customer didn’t cut it themselves, they would pick out the tree and an employee cuts it down for them, but saying “cut your own” looked better on paper. The trees in this area tended to be slightly bigger and looked a little more lively. Exactly what Aziraphale was looking for for the shop. 

Naturally, it took Aziraphale an extensive amount of time to pick out the perfect tree. It had to have the right feel to it, the right sort of aura to match with the shop. He settled on a traditional Norway spruce, about eight feet tall which was a bit too tall, but it felt right. After getting it cut, they somehow managed to strap it to the top of the Bentley with three bungee cords and no fewer than six miracles.

Crowley was noticeably distant as they drove home. There were fewer snarky remarks, fewer curses on the increasing numbers of bad drivers than usual. Had it been something Aziraphale had said? He couldn’t think of anything off the top of his head. Perhaps the demon was still recovering from the cold. Yes, that was probably it. 

The snow was a few inches thick on the ground now as the day passed from evening into night. The roads were getting slippery, and the winds picked up, and soon the visibility was next to nothing. Not a problem for Crowley, who had driven clear through a ring of fire, but a problem for the humans who kept nearly crashing into them. 

After yet another close call which caused Aziraphale to nearly break the armrest, he took a deep breath and said, “Perhaps we should find somewhere to stay until this blows over.”

“I can see fine! It’s these blasted humans who don’t know how to drive.”

“It’s the humans I’m worried about, not you. I know you can see. Maybe there’s an inn nearby we could spend a few hours, at least until the wind stops.”

“I can check, but I don’t know what good it’ll do us.” Crowley pulled over and began scrolling through his phone. “Alright, there’s one a mile away. We can go there.”

The traffic was nearly as thick as the snow when they drove through the small, rural town. It took them much longer than it should have to get to the place Crowley had found, a charming little bed-and-breakfast decorated for the holidays. 

Trudging through the snow, Aziraphale noted that his outfit may not have been the best choice for a snowstorm. His coat was warm, but his shoes were quickly soaked through and filled with snow. A quick miracle rectified that mistake.

“Hello there,” Aziraphale greeted the woman at the desk. She appeared to be in her sixties, and was wearing a sweater with Rudolph the red-nosed reindeer on it with a light-up Rudolph nose. “I’m sorry for the short notice, but you see, my friend and I have just gotten caught in this snowstorm, and we need a place to stay for the night. Is there any chance you have any rooms open?”

“I can take a look, one sec.” The woman checked the computer on her desk. A few clicks of the mouse, and then, “Well, it looks like we only have one room left.”

“That’s fine.”

The woman led them up to the room, handing Aziraphale the key. They didn’t seem to need to pay, but the woman would find quite a sizeable holiday bonus which more than took care of it. 

The room was large, more than enough for two people. It had a small dining table, a couch, some chairs near the window, and a bed. One king-sized bed. 

“Only one bed.” Crowley said, shrugging his coat off and hanging it on a chair where it instantly dried.

“That’s alright. I don’t need to sleep.” 

“You don’t have to do that. It’s big enough for the both of us.” Crowley made it a point of falling into the bed as dramatically as he could.

It most certainly was, considering that it was big enough for about eight average-sized angels and demons, but that wasn’t the point. The point was… well, it wasn’t something he was going to be telling Crowley. Not right now, and possibly not ever. 

It hurt to repress it, sure. Because he wanted to jump into that bed with Crowley, to wrap his arms around Crowley and kiss him, amongst other things, for the foreseeable future. But that couldn’t happen. An angel and a demon… Even if the angel _really liked_ that demon… And besides, he didn’t even know if Crowley felt the same way. It was a nonstarter. He didn’t want to ruin what they had with a fever dream. 

It was a moment before Aziraphale realized that Crowley was snapping his fingers. “Earth to angel, you still with us?”

“Ah, yes, of course. I simply got distracted by the, ah, quilt.” Aziraphale was normally quite gifted in lying. That gift decided to abandon him in the face of Crowley. “Really, my dear, you know I’ve never gotten the hang of sleep as you have.”

Crowley smiled a tired, lopsided smile before curling up under the covers. “Have it your way. More bed for me.”

Aziraphale went about his business, examining the bathroom, the view out the window, and whatever small amenities were in the various drawers. By the time this was done, he had noticed that the room had gotten significantly colder. A note on the table said why: the heating system was currently on the fritz.

He looked over at Crowley. The demon had pulled the covers up over his head, visibly shivering.

“Crowley.” Aziraphale said softly.

Crowley’s voice was muffled by the blankets as he replied, “What?” 

“Are you cold?”

“No.” A pause. “Maybe.”

Well, that was that. He couldn’t have Crowley freezing himself to discorporation in this quaint countryside b-and-b. So Aziraphale shed his shoes and crawled into bed beside Crowley. Wordlessly, the demon wrapped his arms around Aziraphale’s waist, laying his head on his stomach. 

“You’re soft.” Crowley muttered.

“I’m aware. You don’t need to rub it in.”

“I didn’t mean it like that. You’re good soft. Like a nice pillow.”

“Oh. Well, that’s sweet of you.” Aziraphale was glad that Crowley was still entirely under the covers, because he was beginning to blush profusely. Almost involuntarily, he reached down and stroked a hand through Crowley’s hair. A sigh of pleasure came from Crowley. Before Aziraphale even realized it had happened, Crowley had fallen asleep. And, though he hadn’t originally planned on it, Aziraphale found himself falling asleep too. 

\-----------------

Aziraphale woke to the sun in his eyes. That was already odd, since he almost never slept. But what was even more odd was the situation he found himself in. Evidently, they had both moved during the night, so that now Crowley was pressed into Aziraphale’s chest, arms still wrapped around him, snoring lightly. And Aziraphale had, at some point, embraced Crowley, and now his arms were asleep. 

He didn’t really want to move and disturb the demon, so he miracled his arms back to life so he didn’t have to feel those pins and needles. From how they now laid, Aziraphale could smell Crowley’s shampoo. It was a nice, almost woodsy musk. And it was very Crowley. 

Aziraphale began gently stroking Crowley’s back, noting that at some point, Crowley had miracled on silk pajamas. It brought a smile to his face. How he wished it could be like this every night. 

After what might’ve been minutes or hours, Crowley awoke, burying his nose into the crook of Aziraphale’s neck.

“Is the heating back on, or are you always this warm?” Crowley asked sleepily. 

“That is me, yes.”

“Blimey, I’d have gone to bed with you sooner if I had known you could be a personal space heater.”

And back to the blushing. Aziraphale wondered if Crowley could sense just how much warmer he got when he blushed. The feeling of Crowley’s lips against his neck, and his breath as he spoke definitely wasn’t helping. If this didn’t end quickly, Aziraphale didn’t know if he could continue just being friends. 

“Perhaps we should start getting ready to head back.” Aziraphale said, trying to hide the arousal in his voice as Crowley’s hand suddenly roamed across his stomach. “We do have the tree and all.”

“I don’t know, I’m starting to like this unplanned vacation.” 

So was Aziraphale, but this was getting to be too much to handle. Aziraphale sat up, running a hand down his face. “They’ll have cleared off the roads by now, I should think.”

“Angel.” Crowley set his chin atop Aziraphale’s shoulder, refusing to remove his arms from around Aziraphale. “It’s not a sin to relax sometimes.”

“Yes, but…” Aziraphale looked upwards, attempting to find the words he was searching for. In the process, he noticed something hanging from the ceiling. “Mistletoe.” 

Crowley glanced up. “Huh. That’s a unique spot for it. Did you…”

“No, did you…”

“No. It must’ve been there.” 

Aziraphale felt a storm of butterflies pass through his stomach. “So it must have.”

“And you know the rules for mistletoe.”

“Of course. But, Crowley, you don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

Instead of responding, Crowley shifted so that he was facing Aziraphale. And Aziraphale couldn’t help but lean forward, and suddenly their lips were touching. 

And it was really, really nice. 

Crowley’s lips were soft, a different sort of soft from his hair, which Aziraphale was currently running both of his hands through. Aziraphale had imagined kissing Crowley before, but it paled in comparison to the fireworks set off by the real thing. He wished that he could pause time and just kiss him forever. Actually, Crowley might have been able to do that. An inquiry for another time, he decided. 

They pulled apart after a long while, longer than a human’s lungs would have been able to handle. Aziraphale gripped the fabric of Crowley’s shirt, as though he would disappear if he let go. 

“Crowley,” Aziraphale said breathlessly, “I do so love you.”

“I did sort of put that together, yes.” Aziraphale’s heart dropped at the pause that followed. That must’ve meant Crowley didn’t feel the same. Did demons even have the capacity to love? They must, mustn’t they? “Angel, you look petrified.”

“This is going to change things, isn’t it? I knew I shouldn’t have brought it up.”

“Wait, hold on. What do you think is happening right now?”

Aziraphale frowned, confused. “I thought you were in the process of telling me you didn’t feel the same.”

“Oh, no, no, angel.” Crowley put his hands around Aziraphale’s, tenderly running his thumbs along Aziraphale’s knuckles. “I’ve loved you for ages. I thought you already knew.”

“I would’ve done that much earlier if I had known. It sounds like we’ve got quite a bit of lost time to make up for.”

“Well, there’s no time like the present.”

“Indeed.” Aziraphale leaned in, about to kiss him again, when he paused. “Wait, what about the tree? It’s still sitting on your car.”

“Nngk, we can deal with that later. Just kiss me before I change my mind.”


End file.
